Receiving End
by sailorprincessserenity
Summary: My SM fic that will detail the meeting of the Senshi, Shittennou, and the royalty. Will contain some cursing and later slight themes.
1. Chapter 1

My first Silver Millennium story! Yay!

"This is stupid!" a man growled, "I do not want to go court a spoiled princess, no matter how pretty she is!"

"You know, Endy, they say she isn't just a pretty face," another man commented, his green eyes narrowing as he looked at his prince. He wasn't happy either but it was for the good of Earth.

"They also said that you were gay, Zoicite," Endymion retorted, amused at Zoicite's attempts to cheer him up. The other Shittennou had given up a long time ago.

"Well, am I?" Zoicite asked, looking at his lord through his eyelashes slyly.

When Endymion failed to reply, the Shittennou resumed slouching, waiting for the notice that the teleport was ready. 10 minutes oozed by, then 20, 30 minutes waiting in a small room with a very pissed prince.

"My Lord, the teleport is ready," a servant reported, bowing as he looked to his prince and his guards. The prince sighed, dragged a hand through his ebony locks, and stood up. He walked stiffly out of the room, followed by four annoyed, unhappy, and bored men.

Scene change

The prince blinked, dispelling the last vestiges of vertigo from his body. The long-distance teleport on Earth was slightly awry and tended to make you dizzy and occasionally sick.

He gazed around taking in his surroundings, tuning out Zoi as he babbled on about Lunar architecture. The white marble path they stood on was surrounded by flowers in pastel colors and then farther on bright gardens before melting into the Moon Palace. The Palace itself was full of fountains and finery, just what he hated.

His eyes flicked over the path again then turned back, focusing on one approaching figure. The image slowly got taller, coalescing into the image of the current Queen of the Moon, Queen Serenity, the daughter of Selene.

Endymion bowed and gestured for his Shittennou to bow. The queen inclined her head gracefully, acknowledging the action.

"Prince Endymion, the Senshi will be joining us shortly. They were, slightly detained," the queen said, her tone cool and melodic. Her lavender eyes focused on Endymion's bored face and scathing eyes. "It would be wise not to insult the princess in the presence of the Senshi. You would earn yourself eighteen new enemies to add to all your others."

He bowed slightly, his anger tempered by that threatening statement. Were there eighteen Senshi or was she exaggerating? he wondered.

A second later, he had to close his eyes as five flashes of light blinded everyone but Queen Serenity, whose back was to the light. Once the spots on his vision faded, he saw five girls in very short skirts finishing a bow to the royalty. The corners of his mouth twisted upward as he looked them over. They surely didn't look like a formidable fighting force.

"I hoped to be impressed by the Sailor Senshi. It seems the reports were exaggerated," he sneered, smirking at the young women. Behind him, the Shittennou gulped in unison, nervous about what might happen next.

Their fears were fulfilled as barely a second after he finished speaking, the Sailor Senshi had each of the men in very uncomfortable positions. Endy gasped, he had not even seen them move!

"Girls! Apologize," the Queen growled, a hint of anger entering her voice.

"I should be apologizing, Your Majesty. It seems that the Senshi are even better than the reports say," Endymion hastily said, suddenly very scared of the glowing disk of light at his throat.

"You hear that Jupiter? He's flattering us. How nice. Only, it doesn't work," the senshi of the moon growled, holding her tiara closer to his throat. At the queen's glare, she nodded and moved back to her original position in the blink of an eye, followed by the other Senshi.

"I would have you follow my previous order to you," Serenity said, not turning around, just moving to the side of the path.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty. May I say something? These actions you intend to have us initiate will cause the downfall of the Moon Kingdom," Sailor Mars said, her eyes fixed on the ruler.

"Mars, it is the time for the end of one millennium and the beginning of another. There is nothing we can do about it," the queen said, her face growing irritated. Mars acquiesced and nodded to the others.

With what seemed to be a sigh of wind and an implosion of light, the Senshi faded into five young women. They were dressed I n black leather pants with a shirt in the respective color of their planets, Serenity's being silver.

"Now, Prince, may I introduce myself? I am Princess Serenity of the Moon, also known as Sailor Moon and these are my companions, the Inner Senshi and planetary princesses," the center one said, bowing in a short dip before straightening up and looking him in the eye.

The prince fell over, promptly followed by four other thumps.

Love, hate, middling? Please review!


	2. Meeting the Planetary Neighbours

"You think it's fatal for a Terran to fall on their heads?" Mina asked, nudging the young men with her high-heeled orange slippers, having transformed back into Sailor Venus along with the rest. She sighed, lifted her heel, and brought it down hard.

Malachite jerked upright with a scream, the loud sound rousing the other adolescents. His face contorted with pain as he looked at the big hole in his hand where an orange stiletto heel had come down sharply. He swung his head around to look at the smirking Venusian who stood right behind him.

"What the hell did you do that to Malachite for!?" Endymion screamed, outraged at the sight of his first in command's hand maimed so.

"You know, this is just to shut your prince up," Venus informed Mal, crouching down and putting her hand over his. She looked at the hand for a moment then lifted it, revealing perfect flesh beneath.

"Ahem. The scheduled visitors have arrived, Princess. They wait for you to greet them," a lady informed the Senshi. Her pale yellow dress clashed with her bluish-purple hair pulled back in four odangos then falling loose in small waves.

A second later, the girls were dots in the distance, their speeding forms quickly disappearing towards the palace. The Lady Luna shook her head and turned to look at the men still sprawled on the floor. The corners of her mouth twisted up into a wry smile, still amused at how efficient her princess was at deflating men's egos after the almost 50 suitors she had greeted her and left here, speechless.

A few minutes later

The princesses had stopped halfway to the palace, waiting for the boys to catch up to their fast pace. Once they were level with each other, they resumed walking at a more reasonable pace, the girls talking telepathically and occasionally giggling. After inquiring why they were giggling, Zoicite had been informed that the bond between the Senshi was strong enough to let them talk telepathically and call each other at great distances.

The girls eventually gave up and told the boys just to run after them as fast as they could. After all, it was only 200 more feet.

"They all came," Serenity gasped to Luna, amazed at what the woman had just told her. Luna grinned and nodded an affirmative.

Moments after she stepped into the plaza, Serenity broke into a run, running straight into the arms of two blonds, one raven-haired, and one white-haired man.

-Endymion-

Who were they? Who did they think they were? And why are they better than me. I suppose one of them is her boyfriend. My train of thought was broken as the blonde Venusian tapped my arm.

"You just made one of the most common mistakes. Assuming that one of them is her boyfriend," she whispered, collapsing into chuckles immediately.

-3rd Person-

Serenity walked over to Endymion, leading a whole group of people with her. The blonde with ruffled hair whispered something to a young woman with aquamarine tresses who nearly fell over laughing.

"Prince Endymion, may I introduce Princess Haruka of Uranus and Princess Michiru of Neptune?" she said quietly, gesturing forward the blonde man and the girl with the sea green hair. Haruka chose to bow as Michiru curtsied daintily. Haruka rolled her eyes. "They are also Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus."

Endymion bowed stiffly, relieved that one contender was eliminated. He hoped the same held true for the four other men.

Next she gestured forward a group of eight and introduced them as the New Moon Family, a remote branch of Lunar Royalty.

"These are the Asteroid Princesses, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki," Serenity stated, pushing forward the raven haired one and her companions. "They are also the Asteroid Senshi."

"And this is Prince Motoki of Eris, the betrothed of Princess Reika of Ceres," the princess declared. She then presented the other blonde whose arm was occupied by a young brown-haired woman.

Endymion relaxed. He would be free to court the Princess with no competition. This might be the best thing that ever happened to him.

Wickedly, Nephrite karate chopped him in the side, causing him to gasp then straighten up and put on a straight face as the princess turned around suspiciously. Seconds later, Nephrite himself gasped and nearly collapsed as Lita did the same to him.

The party swept inside, the princesses showing the men to their rooms, all the way across the palace from that of the princesses. Jadeite and Zoicite quickly calculated how possible it was to be able to sneak across the palace unnoticed and pretty soon all four Shittennou gave up hope.

Gomen for the short chapter. I have an * hack cough* essay to write. Arigatou for reading!


	3. Dates on the Moon

I am trying to make longer chapters because I have more time but it is still really hard since I am going to be out of the house almost all day for a week, even on Spring Break.

The Terrans sat around talking about random things, such as the girls and the Lunar scenery. They were tired but too excited to go to sleep. They were talking about the Senshi themselves for the fifth time when they heard a creak and looked around to see one of the windows open when it hadn't been before.

Once they examined it, they dismissed it as a broken spring but when they turned around they nearly jumped a foot off the floor. The Senshi were sitting on the arms of their chairs, when they should be across the palace, sleeping.

"They really need to fix that window," Venus commented, examining her nails. She smirked, thinking about why it was broken. Sharing covert glances with the other girls, they formulated a plan.

"Why is it broken?" Zoicite asked, wary of their innocent expressions and wide eyes.

"Because this is the default room for royal suitors and we planned tricks for each one," Mercury giggled, the corners of her mouth turning up as they remembered the first trick they had ever played.

"We have decided to actually be nice, as you are the only people besides other Silver Alliance royalty to know the secret of the Senshi. You are the very first Terrans to know about us," Sailor Mars announced, her purple eyes glinting with amusement.

"We came to see whether you wanted to go for a swim. The night is the best time to swim in the Mare Serenitatis because the water is very beautiful in the light of Earth," Jupiter explained as she leaned back in the chair. Nephrite grinned, knowing that she preferred him. That made him happy.

A few minutes later, they had already gone the mile through the woods to reach the Mare Serenitatis. The men held their breath as the Senshi de transformed into their bathing suits. Their bikinis were the color of their elements, the hues seeming to come alive in the light. Without waiting, they dove into the cool water and quickly swam out a few feet to stand on the ocean floor.

The Shittenou and Endymion quickly stripped down to their boxers, walking into the surprisingly cool water after the girls. They swam around the lake before splitting up into couples.

Zoicite watched, gently stroking through the water, entranced by the sight of Ami slicing through the water smoothly, her lithe body stretching and coiling. She turned back to ask him something and blushed at his intense stare. He quickly flushed at being caught watching her like that.

Rei beckoned Jadeite over and laughed as he swam straight into the patch of water she had heated to just below boiling point. He quickly swam over into the cooler recesses of the lake and was promptly splashed in the face by Rei.

When Jadeite splashed Rei in retaliation, he accidentally splashed Nephrite who quickly splashed both him and Rei. The water fight began in earnest when Ami swamped everyone in a huge tidal wave and was soon dunked under by Makoto who was then dunked by Serenity. When they all admitted defeat, they glided back to shore to rest before they collapsed.

As they relaxed and chatted, four shapes jumped over them and arced into the lake. Michiru flipped her wet aquamarine tresses back as Setsuna flicked her green hair out of her eyes. Then the Outers looked at the Inners and started laughing.

"Are you coming back in, or will we have to drag you?" Hotaru asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief. She grabbed Serenity's foot, meaning to drag her in but was surprised when Serenity flipped, dove, and dragged Hotaru down under the water by the hand attached to her leg. Hotaru then began to chase Serenity but when splashed by Mina, chased her around the lake.

"You know," Rei gasped as they flopped down on the beach again after another group swim, "I'm exhausted, and it's nearly dawn. You know Luna's going to kill us if we're not in bed when she comes around." The rest of the Senshi jerked upright, the fairytale spell broken.

After hasty goodbyes in front of the palace, the teens used their powers to dry themselves off so that their guardians would not suspect anything. They all breathed sighs of relief that morning when they managed to trick Luna and Artemis with their act.

At noon, the group left with a picnic basket, headed for a special clear in the woods. They had found it on their way to the lake and decided to go back there the next day. To the men, it seemed that the vibrant tones of the surrounding foliage accented the beauty of the Senshi.

Just when they began eating, a young man with green eyes and brown hair jumped down to land next to Setsuna.

"Who are you?" Endymion asked, taking in the new arrival's regal bearing and good looks.

"This is Daiki, the Sednan prince and my betrothed," Setsuna said, flipping to her feet to hug Daiki who kissed her quickly before hugging her back tightly.

The Inner Senshi took great delight in introducing the men to new fruits and vegetables that grew only on the moon. All of them laughed uproariously when Jadeite, not listening to Rei, ate a very spicy vegetable and ran around like a chicken with its head chopped off, looking for something sweet or something to drink.

Jadeite was neatly tripped by another teen arriving on the scene who then helped Jadeite up, his blonde bangs hiding his dancing blue eyes. As soon as the man let go of Jadeite, Hotaru crashed into him full force, knocking him over completely.

Michiru grinned and pointed out Prince Koichi of Hygeia, the betrothed of Hotaru and the perfect match for their shy soldier of destruction. He brought her out of her shell and in exchange she taught him the needed lesson of self-control.

Pretty soon, they were all engaged in a discussion about Elysian and the Golden Crystal. Endymion explained that the priest of Elysian maintained the Golden Crystal until the prince came of age. The same thing happened on the moon, except that the queen kept the Ginshizou safe.

"I received the Ginshizou on my 16th birthday, in June," Serenity said, talking to Endymion while the Senshi educated the men about traditional Lunar customs and protocols so they would not end up making fools of themselves. The Shittennou were soon practicing the dances with the Inners as their partners and were joined by everyone else.

As they twirled, Jadeite and Rei discussed the Great Fire of Mars and how fire-reading was different from regular fortune telling. Discovering his interest in it, she promised to show him the fire if he would visit the temple on Mars with her someday.

Zoicite and Ami debated about a book they had read on the founders of the planetary lines, the gods themselves. Ami maintained that the gods really had existed and they were the reason for the powers of the Senshi while Zoicite argued that the gods could not exist since the gods could not die. He quickly relinquished the victory to Ami when she revealed that the gods used all their power to seal Chaos in the human mind so it could not destroy the universe.

Makoto explained the formations and tactics of the planetary armies to Nephrite who had always wondered about the way they had moved in the wars he had read about.

"Do you know who commands the armies?" Nephrite asked, his curiosity still hungering for more information.

"Yes, there are nine commanders, and they're all in this clearing," Mina trilled, her movements bringing her close to Neph and Mako. "The Senshi were trained for leadership of their planets and their armies from their seventh birthday. We trained for a year on each planet, our training concluded on our sixteenth birthday. We all share the same birthday, amazingly."

"I am never looking at you the same way again," Kunzite said. "You are just as strong as me if not stronger, you command a whole planetary army, you are part of the Sailor Senshi, and soon you will rule your planet. You women are amazing."

"Just wait till you hear about our grandparents," Ami said, waving a hand at Kunzite. "They were gods."

"Kuso!" Serenity suddenly swore, her eyes widening.

"What's up, Sere?" Haruka asked, slightly concerned.

"I totally forgot that I promised Mother I'd be there at the ball tonight. And I wanted to miss it so bad."

"Kuso is right. If she has to be there, so do we," Setsuna said sighing and disentangling herself from Daiki to start running towards the palace.

Rei grimaced and kissed Jadeite on the cheek before joining Setsuna on her way back to the palace. The rest of the Senshi followed her move with their partners before jumping off.

"Ah, I feel so wonderful," Jadeite said, looking at the other dazed men before shaking it off. "We need to get back too if we are going to be there on time." This brought a chorus of lazy assent that soon faded away.


	4. What A Ball!

Swishing was the only sound in the room besides the occasional muttering of Minako when she figured out a new security risk. She and Rei were bent over a list of guests and the layout for the ballroom.

"Rei, give it a break! If you still haven't found any in the next five minutes, you and Minako need to relax," Serenity ordered, her tone exasperated yet tolerant.

"Hai," Rei grumbled, looking at her princess, who was innocently smiling at her. She looked over the plans but was thwarted as there were no more apparent threats. She turned and stuck her tongue out at her princess who did the same, smirking at her best friend.

The herald came into the room to notify them of the order in which they were to enter. They nodded and began to talk about the next day, completely ignoring the ball, which no one wanted to talk about.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Setsuna of Pluto!" Setsuna walked down the stair slowly, her greenish-black dress swishing as she descended the stairs. The golden circlet on her head glimmered and the green-tinted jet in the strands of gold that wound from her circlet all the way around her hair, ending in a large gem at the end of her hair glinted in the light. She took Daiki's arm as he offered it and swept onto the ballroom floor to await her princess.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Hotaru of Saturn!" Hotaru daintily stepped down the stairs, her amethyst dress shining. Her silver circlet held 5 strands of silver and amethyst, 4 draped from one side to the other and one hanging straight down from the back. She accepted Koichi's arm and followed Setsuna's lead.

"Their Royal Highnesses, Princesses Haruka of Uranus and Michiru of Neptune!" They cut an elegant figure, Haruka in her navy suit with a gold circlet and her lapis lazuli chains arranged like Hotaru's and Michiru in a stunning spaghetti strap aquamarine dress that draped to her feet. The delicate silver circle on her head held in place the lengths of silver and aquamarine that draped around her hair like they had in Setsuna's hair.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Ami of Mercury!" Her floor-length sapphire dress flowed down from its straps like a waterfall, making her dress look like it was constantly moving even when she was not in motion. Her silver circlet was of the same design as Hotaru's and Haruka's and the sapphires were in many different shades of blue. She ignored the male admirers and glided to Zoicite who stood at the edge of the dance floor, waiting for her.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Rei of Mars!" The red of her dress blazed against the white of the doors, the one strap across her chest laced with purple. Her silver and ruby chains twined around her hair, ending like Setsuna's with one large jewel. She glowered down upon all the men but her gaze softened as the group parted for Jadeite to approach her.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Makoto of Jupiter!" Makoto walked quickly and efficiently down the long staircase, her emerald dress making no noise. The crown that graced her brow was golden, tethering her hair accents to her head. As soon as she stepped off the last step, Nephrite grabbed her possessively and steered her to the dance floor.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Minako of Venus!" Suffice to say, the strapless orange dress was stunning and the gold and topaz were a beautiful combination. However, there was no crowd at the bottom for her as Kunzite's dangerous stare kept all males but him away as she made her way down the steps.

"Her Most Royal Highness, Princess Serenity of the Moon!" Silver and white it seemed, would be the fashion at the next ball as everyone oohed and ahhed at the draping of the dress around her slender legs and curvaceous figure. She stared regally down her nose at everybody, but winked at Endymion as he waited patiently for her at the bottom of the stairs and allowed him to whirl her to the center of the floor.

As the music began, the royalty danced for the first few bars before others joined in, transforming the floor into a kaleidoscope of colors. They whirled gently through the first song until they got to a second, faster song when all but the fittest couples remained. Most dropped out halfway, leaving only the original couples to finish the exhilarating dance to thunderous applause. After a few more dances, they pleaded exhaustion and found their own little corners to talk.

Rei and Jadeite, Ami and Zoicite, and Makoto and Nephrite went onto the balcony while Minako and Kunzite took the first watch over their prince and princess. The cool night air stimulated them quickly enough but they stayed outside to escape the heat of the ballroom.

Zoicite and Ami leaned on the rail, Zoicite trying not to notice the way her dress pulled tight around her dress and how pink her lips were. He tried to keep his eyes on her face but looked away after thinking about how nice it would be to kiss that pale skin. When he tried to look at her hands, he thought about the same thing again. He finally gave up and listened to her pointing out the scenery.

When Zoicite finally got over himself and approached Ami to kiss her, she was fine until the very last moment when she pulled away, blushing furiously. He noticed the way her hands twisted nervously and the way she darted glances at her fellow Senshi.

"Is it too public here?" he asked, his eyes fixed on her face and his voice low, meant for her ears only. She nodded shamefacedly, her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Come with me then," he said, his eyes pleading with her before she finally gave up and allowed him to lead her. They quickly made their way through the ballroom and slipped out a secret entrance. Ami followed Zoicite to a door that she recognized as his from the time she had taken him there.

She darted through the door, leaving him to close the door behind them.

"Now, where were we?" he asked in a quiet voice, approaching her as she stood in the centre of the room. She unexpectedly made the first move, looping her arms around his neck and pulling his face down to hers. Her lips were just as soft as he had imagined, perhaps even softer. When they finally broke apart, it was not for lack of air but the need to see each other's faces.

"You did that on purpose, just to get me her," Zoicite realized, his green eyes going wide as he focused on her face. She just grinned and pulled him down for another kiss.

"People will talk, Ami," he warned her as he lay down on the sofa and she lay next to him.

"It's not like we did anything," Ami said, giggling as he kissed the top of her head. "I don't care what people say. I'm just happy to be near you."

"Ami just used one of her most favorite tricks," Rei murmured to Jadeite. "She pretends to be innocent and shy and she can manipulate people into doing almost anything. However, this is the first time she's used it on a man. She must really love him. She's never even been out of our sight with a man besides one of our friends who's already taken."

"Amazing," he whispered back. "What say we follow their example?"

"Well, maybe," Rei considered, appearing to be deep in thought. "Do I get a choice in the matter at all?"

"Probably not," Jadeite said, wrapping his arms around her and teleporting both of them straight into his room. He released her only after capturing her lips as she struggled to tell him off before finally surrendering to his kiss in a burst of fiery passion.

Next chapter: We see the last of the ball and the last of the couplings. Sorry about the shortness.


End file.
